A Day Out
by GamerFTW
Summary: <html><head></head>A story to go along with the camoe appearence of Nick, Maya and Pearl in AAI. Just a one-shot I wrote for fun.</html>


**Hey! Just a little one shot before I get back to working on my other fics. Hope you like it! ;) I don't own the Ace Attorney series just in case anyone may have thought that. But I so wish I did. Then AAI 2 would be released everywhere! ;)**

**Enjoy! ;)**

**March 12th 2019**

Phoenix was sitting at his desk rifling through some papers that littered his desk. He was attempting to finish the after-trial paperwork of his latest case. It wasn't hard but it was an exceedingly boring task that was usually handled by a lawyer's assistant.

But not Phoenix's assistant. Maya Fey was perched up on the couch in the room next to where Phoenix was sitting watching the third instalment of the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise and acting out each fight scene when they came on. For the past week this was her routine since Phoenix had told her they were re-showing the forth movie and that he would take her and Pearl.

But she wasn't just watching the three prequels. Maya had rented out nearly every pirate movie ever made and was working her way through the pile. Nick had to admit he would be very impressed if she managed to watch them all before going the cinema next week.

Once the end credits for the current movie she had been watching began to roll Maya felt she needed to refuel before she began watching another movie. While waiting for her popcorn to pop she walked over to Nick who seemed too busy to notice she was there.

"Hey Nick, have you ever been on a boat?" she asked. He looked up from his papers and gave her a questionable look.

"Uh… once. I went fishing with my dad when I was about ten. Why?" he answered, recalling the time he had spent the day fishing and caught nothing. All he got that day was wet shoes and sun burn.

"No reason. I was just wondering what it would be like to be a pirate. Sailing the wide ocean, travelling all around the world. Stuff like that." she told him, looking past him, picturing herself with the wind in her hair standing on her own boat.

"So you've never been fishing? Not even sailing? That sucks. Everybody should get to do something like that." he told her, smiling as he saw her fantasising about her pirate adventures. "How about this? If you help me finish this paperwork today then tomorrow me, you and Pearls will go down to Gatewater Land and rent one of those row boat thingys." He told her, watching her face light up with excitement.

"That would be soooooo cool, Nick! Pearly will be so excited. I have to go tell her." Maya shouted as she ran to the other side of the room to call Pearl. Phoenix just smiled.

Until he realised that Maya would most likely be on the phone for the rest of the evening, leaving him to finish the paperwork by himself.

* * *

><p><strong>March 13th 2019<strong>

Once he and Maya had gone to the station and picked up Pearly, they all piled into a cab and headed towards Gatewater Land. Nick didn't know who was more excited, the nine year spirit medium or her nineteen year old cousin. Once inside Maya grabbed the two of them and dragged them through the park to look for some good rides, all the while ignoring Nick's pleas to slow down.

After about three hours it seemed that the group had been on every ride and eaten every type of food the park had to offer. The western part of the park had been closed for the whole day so, much to Maya's dismay, they hadn't accomplished doing everything in the park.

Nick sat down on a bench looking a bit green from the final ride. Roller-coasters were not his thing. Once he recovered the three of them headed over to the row boats. Nick looked a lot happier after seeing there was no loops or spins anywhere to be seen.

Careful not to fall into the water the three got into the boat and Nick started rowing. It was the first time today he felt relaxed while inside the park.

But it didn't last long. Maya and Pearl, having never been on a boat before, were now pretending to be pirates. Maya was standing on one foot, leaning over the side of the boat, looking for what she called 'booty'. Pearl was trying to do the same, although being more careful and not going too far over the edge. But it was enough to put Phoenix's nerves on end.

"Maya! Please sit down before you end up in the water." He pleaded, while trying to balance out the boat before it toppled.

"Aw. You're no fun, Nick. You sound so old when you say things like that." she stated, taking a seat in the boat with Pearly. They sat there looking around at the beautiful scenery. At some parts you could see out into the city. It was amazing.

"Hey look! It's Edgeworth!" Maya stated, standing up and pointing over the side of the row boat. "Hey! HEY! Edgey! Edgeworth!" Maya shouted, standing up and waving her arms over her head. If Nick hadn't been so distracted by Maya trying to catch Mile's attention he probably would have seen her foot slip off the side of the boat.

But instead all he heard was a huge splash. Looking around quickly he saw Maya splashing frantically in the water and Pearl nearly in tears inside the boat. "Nick! Help! I can't swim! I think I'm gunna drown! Help! Quick!" she screeched, waving her arms rapidly. To Nick it was rather funny.

"Calm down Maya. The water can't be that deep. Just give me your hand." He stated, leaning over the side, his arm stretched out as far as it could go. Maya grabbed his hand, but before he could pull her up he looked at her face, a sly smile flashing across it.

Everything was now out of his control as Maya pulled him from the boat and into the water, creating an ever bigger splash than before. Resurfacing after a few seconds he was met with hyperactive laughter from the two spirit mediums.

He had been right. The water wasn't deep at all. Standing up he saw that in reached up to his chest. Getting back in the boat he sat with a scowl on his face. But he couldn't pretend any longer and soon joined in with their laughter.

After getting off the boat Nick decided they needed to get home before they caught pneumonia. It was getting late anyway so he went to find a cab that didn't mind taking a child and two soaking wet adults.

Once they got home Pearly went off to bed after thanking both Nick and Maya for an excellent day and telling them that needed some alone time as 'Special Someones'. Truth be told both adults were exhausted after the events of the day. Once the two were dried off they both went to go bed.

"Nick." Maya said quietly, turning around to face the attorney. Before he could answer she ran across the room, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him into a tight hug. He hugged back, a little bemused at the gesture, but grateful none the less.

"Thanks for everything, Nick. You're the best." She stated, before releasing him and walking to her bedroom. "Night!" she called as she closed her bedroom door.

"Night!" he called back, before walking into his bedroom. The smile on his face never going away as he slept through the night.


End file.
